


I Need a Hero

by iOnlyDateSuperheroes (QueenUndertheBloodyMountain)



Series: I Need a Hero [2]
Category: Captain America-Civil War, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: And those two tool-bag scientists I made up, Angst, Canon Divergence, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Everything else is theirs, Except reader, F/M, General/Secretary Ross is a major bad-word, Major Character Injury, Marvel owns everything, Mental Abuse, Mentions of all around bad stuff, Non-Consensual Electro Shock, Non-Consensual Violence, Non-consensual experimentation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Reader-Insert, So much Canon Divergence, Super Reader, Thaddeus Ross is a tool, mentions of manipulation, mentions of torture, physical and emotional torture, some Fluff later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9863861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenUndertheBloodyMountain/pseuds/iOnlyDateSuperheroes
Summary: Part 2 ofBut I Loathe to Let You Go. Sorry it took so long; a chapter 2willeventually be posted once I figure out where I want it to go.





	1. 8 Months

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of [But I Loathe to Let You Go](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7153238). Sorry it took so long; a chapter 2 _will_ eventually be posted once I figure out where I want it to go.

**3 Weeks Captive**

The needle in your arm slowly pumped you full of sedatives; it had been there for…you couldn’t really remember... You couldn’t remember a lot anymore, even when you tried to think, tried to focus. You knew you could do things, change things at will, but…did you try to change the restraints already? Maybe…maybe if you tried, you could get free?

You tried to break the straps again, whining from the exertion when nothing happened. Sweat beaded your forehead and your breaths came in short pants.

You were alone in the room, it was bright and sterile looking, hurting your eyes and making you sick to your stomach. There was a…a memory maybe? Something about needles… Oh, oh you didn’t like those, you thought, scrunching your nose; you looked down at the ones in your arms and felt your stomach turn. Ok, don’t look…don’t look… You tried to look around instead.

It was white and grey everywhere; the floors and the ceiling, even the walls were white, and the grey metal tables gleamed brightly. There was a table next to you, it…it made you scared… There were funny little tools and most of them looked very sharp. You’d hate to be the one that experienced just how sharp they could be.

People sometimes came into the room, or…you think they did? That sick feeling was back again, and you weren’t even looking at your arm this time. You always felt heavy now, sluggish and disoriented; but you could remember…something…pain? Yes, lots of pain. And…and fear.

A swoosh sound caught your attention; you tried to turn your head as best you could, to see who just came in but you couldn’t see until they stepped around your table.

That man, you’ve seen him before, and those people too; white coats and blue, drab uniforms underneath them. There was a word…what was the word… Doctors! Were they doctors? Were you sick? The man made you uncomfortable, made you…mad, that was the word; you were mad, and scared, you felt so scared...

“Ah, good, you’re awake,” the man smirked; you felt like hitting him, “We’ve got some new tests for you. Do try and stay alive, will you? I’ve got only the best people working on new ideas to test your peculiar abilities, and I’d really hate to disappoint them.”

He gently stroked your forehead; his smile made you cringe and his touch made you feel like your flesh was crawling.

Tests? You felt sick again…

  


______________________________________

  


**3 Months Captive**

You blinked slowly, eyes not quite able to focus. You felt…tired? So tired. Something important niggled at the back of you mind, but you couldn’t remember what it was… A face kept coming to your mind’s eye, but you couldn’t put a name to it. You could barely remember your own name. But…were you…were you special? Something kept bothering you, something…

Oh!

Betty! Bruce! The accident, it—it gave you something! It made you strong; maybe you could break the straps on your arms. They didn’t look strong, didn’t seem to be much of a challenge. You twisted and pulled, trying to break them; you tried to do…something? You couldn’t remember what, but you knew you could do something about the damn restraints. They itched, and dug into your skin, irritated you like the stitches in your arms; you didn’t like them.

Sweat gathered at your hairline, and you couldn’t catch your breath. This all seemed familiar, but you couldn’t remember why… You tried to summon…something…but you didn’t know what it would do, if anything.

The straps held.

Someone came in, you could hear their footsteps coming closer and you began to feel anxious. Their white coat distracted you for a moment; they didn’t have a nametag. Are they a doctor? Maybe you were sick; that would explain the needles. You hated needles…

“The Secretary has some new procedures he wants to put you through, Y/N; these ones are going to hurt.”

He forced your jaw open and stuck a bite-guard in your mouth, strapping it around the back of your head so you couldn’t spit it out. You don’t know why he did that, you didn’t have the strength to even _lift_ your head, let alone try and force the rubber guard out from between your teeth.

Your eyes darted around as the doctor fiddled with something you couldn’t see; your table began to tilt further, elevating your head more for whatever he was about to do. He wheeled something closer, but it was behind you, so you couldn’t see it either. What was he doing?

You felt something lower over your head, brushing the hair at the top before he clicked something over your face. Whatever it was, it covered a majority of your face, brushing your cheeks and almost fully touching your temples.

The doctor flipped a switch. The machine turned on and started to hum.

“All right, Ms. Y/L/N, let’s see what this will do.”

He flipped a switch, and your world lit up with pain.

  


______________________________________

  


**5 Months**

“So far we know that her healing rate is that of an average human being’s; it takes her just as long to heal as you or I would, and she still scars, so the energy isn’t affecting her physical cells that we can tell. We don’t yet know if she can physically speed the healing herself with her powers, but we haven’t yet figured out a way to give her the control to do so without the possibility of her gaining cognitive control overall, and possibly trying to escape.”

The person speaking sounded so far away; were they talking about you? Why would they talk about you if you were right there?

“We also tested her mental stability and emotional states; showing her footage of her teammate’s deaths spiked the activity in corresponding areas of her brain just as it would an average human as well. We did notice though, that _another_ portion of the brain was also activating at the same time. We couldn’t pinpoint the area exactly, but a lot of us speculated that it was the energy attempting to shield her from the possible trauma. The same thing seemed to happen when we were testing her healing capabilities.”

Teammates…there was something there… You thought of blue eyes and a shy smile… Shining metal… Of long hair and beautiful red light, swirling around and around… Teammates?

“What about the results of the EST’s? Can we possibly control her?”

“We’ll have to try a few more applications, but she did show sure signs of suggestive influence after the first two rounds. We think, with the proper conditioning and phrases, that we can in fact control her. But if she is used as a pre-op agent, it wouldn’t be wise to allow her to interact with _anything_ that could possibly trigger a buried memory. It could very well be catastrophic and undo all the work we’ve laid out so far.”

“Of course not, we’ve seen what introducing old memories can do; I don’t plan to lose this opportunity just because some idiot thinks that they can throw her around whomever, and expect her to heel like a good bitch.”

Footsteps came closer and you rolled your head to the side, cracking your eyes open a bit. A man and a woman stood next to you, one in an expensive suit, and the other in a long white coat. The woman filled you with apprehension, and the man…

He stroked your head fondly, smiling down at you.

“It took me years to finally get this opportunity; I’m not letting it escape me again. After all, it took me so long to get her here.”

You whimpered…and you weren’t sure you even knew why…

  


______________________________________

  


**7 Months, 2 weeks**

The machine they brought in terrifies you; you don’t think you’ve seen it before but…

You didn’t fight the bite guard, didn’t fight them putting it over your face.

Your world lit up with pain.

Has this happened before?...

  


______________________________________

  


**7 Months, 3 Weeks, 5 Days**

You felt hands on your face, stroking your hair back and touching your cheek softly. You didn’t mind, it didn’t feel bad.

“Holy shit, Y/N, what have they done to you?”

You tried to pry your eyes open, but they felt so heavy… The voice tried to pull you up from the darkness, but you couldn’t hear what they were saying now. It was like something was stuffed into your ears. You hoped they weren’t another person in white.

“Hold on, myshka, hold on.”

When you finally managed to open your eyes, the voice was gone, so you closed them again and dreamt of red.

The darkness didn’t feel so cold this time.

  


______________________________________

  


**8 Months**

Something loud was pulling you back up from sleep, you tried to ignore it, but it screamed in your ears. You cracked your eyes open only to scrunch them closed again. The room was bathed in red, and lights were blinking everywhere to accompany the screeching sound that seemed to surround you. You tried to tell the people in white to make it stop, but you couldn’t form words around the tube that ran down your throat. You tried to twist to see if anyone was even there with you, but you stopped when the motion made your throat hurt even more.

God it was so loud… It was hurting your ears.

You tried to let the heavy feeling drag you back to unconsciousness, but the sounds of people screaming and running wouldn’t let you.

The door swished open to your room and two people were yelling over the alarms.

“Ross wants her secured and moved off site immediately” a woman yelled, stepping into your peripherals as she spoke to her male counterpart.

“We’ll never have enough drugs to keep her sedated during transport; the only options we have are to risk her waking up, or sedate her heavily enough here and hope she doesn’t die on the way to the next facility. I don’t think Ross would risk all of this just to have a dead asset on his hands.”

“That’s his problem; he gave me orders to get her out of here, I don’t really give two shits if she actually makes it there. In the end, all Ross is really worried about is whether or not the Captain actually finds her here; if Rogers does, we’re as good as dead, and Ross’ reputation will be destroyed. Kidnapping and illegal human experimentation is not something any of us really need on our resumes.”

“Whatever, if she dies during transport, it’s on you. Clear the data from the systems and grab whatever hard copies we have; I’ll get as much of the sedative in her as I think she can handle without flat lining.”

“Get the tube out of her throat too, we don’t want her chok—”

Shattering glass interrupted the female doctor as a body crashed through the glass door to the room, making both of your captors scream in shock.

You couldn’t see who had barreled in, but his voice was deep and commanding when he addressed the doctors.

“Get away from her and step away from the computers; make another move and it’ll be your last conscious one.”

That voice sounded…familiar? But his tone gave you chills…he sounded…well, he didn’t sound happy…

“Natasha, backup all information off the computers and retrieve all the hard copies you can find. Buck, I need you and Wanda to gather all the staff and keep them contained until Coulson arrives to incarcerate them. I want everything and _everyone_ in this goddamned place coming with us.”

“Captain Rogers, you are a wanted fugitive and are trespassing on government—”

He strode forwards and into your line of sight; you saw as he grabbed the woman by the throat and hoisted her in the air, her feet kicking and scrabbling for the ground as she tried to claw at the hand around her neck.

“Shut the hell up,” he snarled, “I’m about one word away from snapping your neck just for _taking_ her; please, give me just a little more incentive to actually _do_ it.”

“Steve,” another voice said, this one’s tone a bit softer, “Alive, remember? Those were your orders.”

The man in blue held the doctor just a moment longer before snarling and dropping her down onto the floor, choking for breath. You saw him clench and unclench his fists as he glared down at her, and the overwhelming need to comfort this man almost made you choke on your tube.

“Get this garbage out of my sight,” he indicated to them before he turned toward you.

Walking slowly, he held his hands out to show he was unarmed.

“Y/N, you’re gonna be ok, all right? I’m gonna get Bruce down here and we’re gonna get you outta this hell-hole.”

He reached a hand out to touch your arm, but jerked it back when you flinched, his expression a mix of utter devastation and fear.

He tapped something in his ear as he looked over all the wires and tubes connected to you, commanding tone back as he spoke, “Banner, I need you down on the 8th level, east corridor. We’re in the second to last hallway on the left, fifth room down. They’ve got her hooked up to all these different tubes and monitors; I don’t wanna start pulling things and possibly make the situation worse.”

You weren’t sure how, but he must have heard a reply or something because he said back, “No, I think they’ve got her on some sort of heavy drug or something; she…she doesn’t even seem like she remembers me…”

That look was back; it looked like someone was hurting him… You wanted so badly to make that look go away, but you weren’t sure why?

The alarm had finally stopped screaming, though the lights were still blinking, and exhaustion started to creep back over you. You tried to fight it, whimpering around the tube in fear; there was so much going on that you didn’t want to miss any of it, scared of what could happen.

“Shh, shh, shh,” the blonde tried to comfort you, crouching down next to your table, “I know, I know, but we’re gonna get you outta here. You’re gonna be fine, I promise.”

He pressed his finger to his ear again.

“Bruce, ETA?”

He nodded and turned back to you, what seemed like…worry, etched on his face.

“He’s coming Y/N, he’s coming. I’ve got you; nobody’s gonna hurt you again, I promise… Just…just try to stay awake ok?”

You heard what he was saying but it sounded far away, darkness creeping in and around his face. You tried to hold it off, tried to pull at your restraints to pull all the needles out; they made you feel sick, why didn’t he take them out? Why didn’t he…

Why didn’t he…

  


**-TBC-**


	2. 8 Months-1 Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up you don't feel as groggy, and the restraints are gone. Maybe they're finally getting sloppy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! I've been looking over and picking at this chapter for months trying to get it _just_ right; I hope it meets everyone's expectations!  <3 there will be a third installment to this series, but please have patience! I wan't it perfect and I have pretty high standards for myself ;)

Beep 

Beep 

Beep 

You heard murmurs; the doctors must be close by… 

Beep 

Beep 

You felt sick, gagging as you tried to breathe slowly… 

Beep 

Beep 

Beep 

“…but you said she’s been making a good recovery...” 

“…needs time, Steve, what she’s been through…” 

Beep 

Your arms weren’t strapped down, were they getting sloppy after all this time? The voices sounded familiar though, they didn’t fill you with dread like the other ones did. 

Beep 

Beep 

You don’t remember the table being so soft… 

… 

You weren’t as groggy; maybe they were going to show you footage again… Please don’t let them show you footage of Steve again… 

Steve… 

Steve?! 

You gasped and sat up, eyes flying wide open and quickly glancing over the room. The beeping from the monitors increased wildly, setting off an alarm. 

People rushed into the room and you shrunk back on instinct, trying to huddle into the bed as much as you could. One checked the monitors while the other held his hands out, showing you that he was unarmed. 

“It’s ok, I think she just startled herself as she woke up,” the one said, pressing the alarm on the monitor as she addressed the other man. She turned towards you and held her hands up as well, showing you she wasn’t a threat either. 

“Y/N, my name is Dr. Helen Cho; I’m here to help. Do you remember me?” 

Your breathing was short; you felt dizzy, like you were going to be sick. Your head was killing you… 

“Y/N, it’s ok, you’re safe now. Please, we need you to calm down.” 

“Dr. Cho…” the blonde man said. 

“Y/N, you’re safe here.” 

Your heart rate spiked, the machine started to blare again. 

“Y/N—” 

You screamed and black energy burst around you, throwing the machine against the wall and the people across the room.

  


______________________________________

  


“We have to wake her up slowly, we don’t want a repeat of last time.” 

“Helen, do you have any idea why the energy burst from her like that? It was never that potent before.” 

“Her body shows that she was on those drugs for a long time, Captian, I doubt they wanted to give her even the smallest opportunity to use her powers against them. They were probably severely suppressed the entire time she was held captive. Unfortunately, I believe that’s what’s making them so potent now. She’s very fortunate that the drugs didn’t kill her, let alone her powers…” 

Distantly heard something break and a low curse; you tried to fight off the feeling of bone-deep exhaustion to see what was going on around you. 

“Steve, could you please bring Mr. Wilson down? He might be able to talk to her in case she begins to panic again.” 

It was a reason to get him out of the room, even _you_ knew that; and you weren’t even sure who he really was. Just…important; he felt important, at least… 

You heard his footsteps fade away quietly before two other sets entered your room slowly. 

“Ms. Y/L/N?” the doctor called, gently, “Ms. Y/L/N? Can you hear me?” 

“Y/N?” a voice asked, softer and more familiar this time, “Y/N, it’s Bruce; I gotta be honest, kid, your heart beat gave you away already. We know you’re awake.” 

“Please…” you whispered, voice cracking with disuse as you cracked your eyes open, “no more…” 

The figures of the two people were blurry, but slowly came into focus the longer your eyes were open. A man, maybe a little taller than you, with messy curls and crumpled clothes stood at the end of the bed, a woman in a white lab coat beside him. The coat made you flinch and curl in on yourself as much as you could. 

“Please,” you begged softly. 

“Y/N, you’re safe here,” the man said, leaning forward to gently touch your ankle. You withdrew further from them and tighter into yourself in fear. “I promise, Y/N. _Nobody_ is going to hurt you.” 

“Y/N,” the woman tried, stepping forward. She stopped quickly when you flinched again, black energy beginning to swirl around you as you stared at her, eyes flitting between her face and her hands. 

“Dr. Cho, perhaps you should remove your coat? I believe Ms. Y/L/N is a little nervous because of what those scientists did to her.” 

Slowly, Dr. Cho slid her coat off and let it fall to the floor, leaving her in a floral blouse and black pencil skirt. 

“Y/N, we know what those scientists did to you, but we are not them. We are your friends, Bruce,” she gestured at the unkempt man, “And Helen. Do you remember us at all?” 

You looked hard at their faces, snippets of memory bleeding through your fractured consciousness; warm tea and spicy food when you looked at the man—Bruce—and jokes and coffee dates with the woman, Helen? 

“We’re your friends, Y/N, we would never intentionally hurt you.” 

“Whe—where are the others? The—the scientists?” 

“They’re in prison for the things they did. So is Ross; you don’t have to worry about them ever again,” Bruce assured, but at Ross’s name, the monitors started to go crazy alongside your irregular breathing, a panic attack beginning to grip you. 

“No, i-it’s not safe! H-he’ll find me, h-he’ll never let me go!” you stuttered in terror. The black energy began to increase, making your hair and tubes float around you as the machines went nuts. Tears cascaded down your face as your breathing remained erratic, your body rocking in fear. 

“We need Steve, I think if she remembers him, he’ll be able to ground her in the here and now,” Dr. Cho quickly suggested as she eyed the dark energy in fear. 

“Y/N, do you want to talk to Steve? He’s the one who got you out; do you remember him?” 

A an anguished wail tore from your throat, the rocking getting stronger as you buried your face in your drawn up knees. 

“I’ll never see him again,” you sobbed, “You’re not real… He’ll never find me…” 

“Y/N?” a new voice called. You snapped your head up and saw three new people at the door, an attractive man with dark skin, a small woman with fiery red hair, and a large blonde with the bluest eyes you’d ever seen. Eyes that had haunted your dreams for months… The blonde strode over quickly and grabbed your hands before Bruce and Helen could protest, and put them on his face, holding them there with his, his own tears falling. “We’re real, Y/N. _I_ am real. And I will _never_ let those bastards hurt you _ever_ again.” 

Sobs continued to wrack your body as you brought his face to yours, clinging desperately to him. He was _real_. He was real, and he had found you! 

**~FIN~**


End file.
